etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bertrand de Gervaise
"Huh!? What'd the hell you do!? Your mother has told you over and over not to touch raw ingredients!" - Betrand to Chloe Bertrand, full name Bertrand de Gervaise, is a main character from Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. He is of the Protector class. He, along with Chloe, joins the main party on the first floor of Ginnungagap. Personality Bertrand is a known slacker, which goes against his class as a Protector. Examples of this trait are shown when he first meets a F.O.E. and advises the party to just camp out until it leaves. Because of his laziness, he gets ridiculed often by his traveling companion Chloe. He doesn't seem to be too invested in the interests of the party and tries as best as he can to take the easy route out. But when push comes to shove, he eventually willingly does what he must do. Despite his lazy personality, he does show seriousness and dignity when he is investigating and observing the protagonist's conditions. He enjoys witnessing the happiness of others often, as Chloe states that he enjoys watching Chloe eat because of how happy she is when she eats. He also enjoys to watch the other members of the party eat as well. History More than one hundred years before the game began, Bertand lived as a poor young orphan boy. While he was still young, he was adopted into the wealthy Gervaise family to be chosen as an heir and potential Fafnir Knight. They were well known in Caledonia, and he lived a life of luxury. He used to distract himself from feeling lonely by concentrating on training. Since his father was happy, he was as well, though he still felt awkward around his new family. He spent as much time as he could away from home, training even harder to become a knight. Later, his father suddenly died. It is not specified how or why he died. It was during this turmoil when representatives from seven knighted families (Gervaise being one of them)all met as a council to select a Fafnir Knight. Under normal circumstances, a family is chosen to select the heir of their family as a Fafnir. Although it was another family's turn to selecta knight, everyone else decided that, for some reason, the knight escort for Princess Violetta would be from the Gervaise family as Bertrand seemly was best suited for the job. Bertrand was against the idea, but decided to go through with it since the council promised him the Gervaise family would receive a reward as compensation for his service. Knowing this, he thought that would be the only way his mother and sister would be able to live comfortably with his father's passing. He also didn't mind protecting Violetta. When Violetta and Bertrand were able to arrive at the Gate of Boundaries, a messenger informed him that his mother had died and his sister had fallen ill. Shocked, he needed to be with his sister and mourn their mother's passing. Yet, he was unsure of what to do since his duties as a Fafnir Knight remained and he had to complete the ritual. Violetta urged him to leave and promised that she would wait for him until he came back. But when he got home, the council accused him of abandoning his duty as the Fafnir Knight. He he was forced flee the country with his sister. After he made sure she was safe, he returned to High Lagaard, but when arrived at Ginnungagap, Violetta had disappeared. Bertrand had failed to protect the princess and complete the ritual. Thus, he had ruined his family's name and he had lost his purpose in life. As time passed, he wandered the world as a nomad traveler. Years passed by, and Bertrand discovered that he aged very slowly due to the massive lifeforce that the powers of Fafnir gave him; his longevity and overall lifespan were seemingly greatly extended. Knowning this, he decided that he would wait until the next ritual and then take that Fafnir's place in the ritual. During his travels, he visited a town where he met Chloe. He lodged in her house for a while and over time she bonded with him and the two became good friends since Bertrand told her stories about the world. When it came time for Betrand to leave, Chloe decided to follow him. It was then when the two became traveling companions and traveled to High Lagaard. It was then when he met the Protagonist, Flavio, and Arianna. They seemed to give purpose to his life. In the 4th floor of Ginnungagap, he transforms into Demi-Fafnir. Night Time Event After reaching the 5th Stratum, he visited the Protagonist at night in the inn. He wanted to talk to him about his transformations. They've figured out a way to get rid of the Calamity without having to sacrifice any of them. But now that the Protagonist has gone through the ritual, he has changed and don't know how to go back to normal. He thinks that the Grail might be the cure, but there's no guarantee. The Protagonist might have already noticed that, now he has gone through the ritual, he is just like him. His body has aged for more than a hundred years, nor does he get hungry. He's not trying to scare the Protagonist, but he said that people who cannot age can't stay in one place for long. He said that people will get suspicious when people notice that someone doesn't age after a decade. This is why he traveled all over the place. So even if the Protagonist goes back to the Library, he won't be treated like a normal person anymore. He admitted that, when he realizes this for himself, he was terrified, always questioning himself and being anxious on how long he had to live or if anyone was suspicious of him. But after fifty years since his transformation, he noticed he develop wrinkles and became relief. He was still aging, but very slowly. But he admit he might be worrying too much. The Fafnir Knight might go back to normal when the Calamity is gone. And he might be able to finally die in peace. But he wonders what if it doesn't work. However, he thinks that whatever choice the Protagonist will make after this, he'll be fine. But there's one thing he wants him to remember: Once he finishes his business in High Lagaard, he'll go back to wandering. So, if the Protagonist finds his body getting in the way of the path he choose, he can call him and the two can hit the road together. After that, he decided to go back to sleep in his room. Trivia * Betrand has apparently traveled thousands of miles since he states in the game that he's traveled as far as Etria (which is in Tokyo, Japan) and as far south as Armoroad (the town of Etrian Odyssey III and is speculated to be located in Indonesia). * He dislikes Rye bread as stated in the game because of its hard texture and that he and Chloe often had to eat it during their travels. * After making "Sakura Tea", Bertrand shows to be a tea-lover. He likes black tea and green tea. Furthermore, Flavio mentioned that Bertrand is seen to be drinking tea all the time instead of eating. * Ever since he underwent the ritual, Bertrand's hardiness increased significantly. For example, he is said to be able to survive on only water for more than two months. His taste and sense of smell were also altered. * According to Chloe, he is a light eater. But he does enjoy watching Chloe eat. Quotes * "Well what they suppose to do!? Live their lives under the sins they committed!?" (To the Fafnir Knight when he said that Artelinde and Wilhelm shouldn't kill themselves to repent for their murders) * "Hahah, sounds good to me! Are you gonna go 'find yourself'? Living the vagabound life definitely has its charms. Well... wherever you go, you should enjoy life while you can. You write your own ticket. I guarantee it." (To the Fafnir Knight when he said he would go on a journey) * "That it did. But the thing is... I, Bertrand de Gervaise, was chosen once too. In the last ritual, you see." (Revealing to everyone that he is also a Fafnir Knight) * "Besides, if I don't do it... it'll end up being you who has to clean up the mess." (To the Fafnir Knight) * "Huh!? What'd the hell you do!? Your mother has told you over and over not to touch raw ingredients!" (To Chloe when she helped Regina cook the food) * "I can taste the difference." (To everyone on how his sense of taste was altered as a result from turning into the Demi-Fafnir) * "Oh, a nightmare, huh? Man, she never changes... She's been having these since she was little. *sign* And of course she brought all her books. Can't she show some consideration for the guy who's gotta carry all this? But I'm kind of surprised she fell fast asleep here. I always suspected, but it looks like Chloe really trusts you. ...Guess she won't need her old man as much anymore." * "She used to cry whenever she had a bad dream. She was a real handful... The pattern was... she'd eventually go somewhere she could sleep soundly. That "somewhere" used to be wherever I happened to be, but it looks like she doesn't need me anymore." * "Well, I'll carry her back. For today, anyway. This is a little weight off my shoulders... Good luck playing the part of security blanket, kid." * "When I realized all this, I was terrified. How long was I going to live like this? Does anyone suspect me? Those were the things I lived in fear of. I think it was around fifty years later that I started getting wrinkles, which was a huge relief. I was still aging, just really slowly." (about finding out about his immortality, as a result of his transformation) * "I'm sure whatever path you choose, you'll be manage just fine. But there's one thing I want you to remember. Once I've finished my business here, I plan to go back to wandering. I still won't be able to stay in any one place for long, but I'm pretty confident that I can manage wherever I am. So Name... If you ever find that body of yours getting in the way of the path you choose... You're always free to call on me. We can hit the road together if it comes to that. I mean hey, having someone as strong as you around will make things much easier on this old man. Don't you worry about me. If you ever feel stuck, you can always just think of your pal Bertrand." Gallery Staffbook 9.jpg|Concept art of Bertrand Staffbook 4.jpg|Initial concept art of Bertrand with long hair (left page) Betrrand chloe.jpg|Bertrand and Chloe meet the party bertrand_var_0.png bertrand_var_1.png bertrand_var_2.png bertrand_var_3.png bertrand_var_4.png Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters